


Momo's life change

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE - Fandom, ikon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Momo had a simple life, working at a cafe restaurant. One night she went out for some, fun and ended up meeting Kim Jiwon. That's when Momo's life changed.





	1. Chapter One

One night stand. That’s all it took to turn Momo’s life, upside down. She had everything; her life was perfect. Working in café restaurant five days a week, she was also working. On getting a degree. All of this and Momo is only twenty; it was the first time in months. It was a Friday night, and Momo had just finished work, she was itching to do something.  
When she decided to go out and have, fun it was also her friends. Wanting her to get out and, have fun she was dancing. Having a couple of drinks and chatting, with her friends. That’s when she noticed him Kim Jiwon he was, chatting with his friends. 

It was obvious he was having fun. Momo was still dancing, but she couldn’t stop staring. It was one of his friends who noticed, and pointed it out. Momo quickly looked away blushing, and feeling a little embarrassed. A few moments later when she was at, the bar getting another drink when she noticed. Who was next to her. “I know you know who I am but, I’m curious as to who you are.” Once again, she blushed looking at him; she smiled a little. “Well to ease your curiosity I’m Momo,” Jiwon smiled he leaned on the bar. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Momo.” “Do you come here often?” she, took a moment as she had a sip. 

Of her drink “it’s my first night, in a while actually” he was a little. Surprised by that “really” she gave him a, look “I’m not really a party girl.” She looked to where her friends were, “my friends on the other hand”. Jiwon looked and noticed, how her friends were dancing. They moved away from the bar, “so what do you do.” Sitting opposite each other “I work at a café restaurant, five days a week.” “What do you do Jiwon” he smiled, and said “I’m a music producer” it was safe. Say Momo was impressed. Later that night.It started when Jiwon kissed Momo, it was simple, and it was slow. 

And it was perfect the next moment; they were leaving the club. And on the way to Jiwon’s place it wasn’t, long before they were all over each other. And let’s just say it was a very memorable night for both. It’s been two weeks, and now Momo has discovered, that she’s pregnant with Kim Jiwon’s baby. She spent a few hours freaking out a little, “hey Momo have you heard from Jiwon.” She shook her head “Dahyun what do I do,” for the first time in her life she. Was nervous and scared. “You’re going to be fine just tell Jiwon,” Momo was worrying a little. “It may or may not help, but at least he’ll know.” 

Momo decided to tell him she, just needed to figure out when. While Momo was working, it was on, her mind. "Momo can you help me with this," looking up one of her co-workers. Was struggling a little, so she quickly hurried, over they had finished putting. A few things on the shelves, once Momo stood upright again. She took a moment then ran off to, the bathroom stupid morning sickness. Momo spent the next fifteen minutes, throwing up "Momo are you alright." Waiting until she was fine she stood at the sink, taking a few breaths. She looked at Soyou who was looking, worried "I'm fine I just found out I'm pregnant."

Soyou's eyes widened "wow" a second, later "who's the father." Momo paused before adding "I kind of want to tell, him first" Soyou nodded. "Fair enough" they both walked, out of the bathroom. It was soon forgotten given that work, had gotten busy. Which was good it made it a good distraction, of course, Momo had his number. She got it the morning after, so now there she was. Sitting on her couch staring at her, phone looking at Jiwon's number. She was hesitating she sent a message, "Jiwon we need to talk". She felt a little better. Unconsciously she rubbed her stomach; somehow it helped sooth her. 

After what felt like an eternity she received, a message "ok when and where." Momo released a breath she didn't, realize she was holding. "Tomorrow around twelve at the restaurant" with that, Momo managed to relax. And fall asleep the next morning she, couldn't keep anything down. She was nervous and mixed with; morning sickness isn't good. She made it to work as soon as, she seen her friends. Momo was fine Soyou was the first to notice, "morning Momo" she smiled. Momo smiled back "morning Soyou," Hyoyeon, Dahyun and Eun Ae. Were sitting at one of the tables, having coffee the smell of coffee. 

Was now getting to her she took a few breaths, "are you ok Momo." Eun Ae sounded concerned, she and Hyoyeon are the. Only ones who don't know. "I'm fine" she paused, feeling nauseous Momo. Was already over morning sickness. There was silence it was Dahyun who, broke the silence. She looked at Momo who simply nodded; a little "Momo found out she's pregnant." Eun Ae and Hyoyeon smiled and then, they hugged Momo. Who wasn't quite expecting it. It was a slow start to the day, but by the time twelve o'clock rolled around. Then Jiwon walked in Momo stopped what, she was doing and walked over to him. 

It felt a little awkward sitting in one of, the booths "so what did you want to talk about." Momo took a deep breath "well I wanted, to tell you that I'm pregnant." It was obvious Jiwon. Didn't know what to say


	2. Chapter 2

They sat there for about ten minutes without, a word Momo wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know how to react, especially when Jiwon just up and left. She felt her heart break a little, wiping away some tears. She slowly got up and continued working, Soyou was the first to hug her. But still nothing was said. After a while Soyou asked "do you want to talk, about it?". Momo shook her head "no thanks I'm fine" she knows if she, did she'd cry a little.

Even though they don't have a relationship, she wants to know either way. If he'll be in their child's life or not, that's kind of all she wanted to know. But silence is worse. Momo slowly got through the day, with the lunch rush. Some people stopping in for their, afternoon snack and coffee. Momo then slowly walked thinking about, what she's going to do. One things for certain she'll keep her baby.

Now all Momo has to do is tell her, parents and naturally she's a little nervous. Since they know she's not in a relationship. Eun Ae, Hyoyeon, Dahyun and Soyou, are happy to be becoming aunties. Momo knows for sure her baby will be spoiled, not just by her but her friends.

 

Jiwon left and kept walking until he was far enough, away so he could stop. This is a first for him. He made it home and then, for a while that's all he thought about. Back to that moment he discovered, he's going to be a father. Whether or not he'll go, through with it is a different story. It was a little while later while, he was pacing when. Kogyeol and Sunyoul walked in, they were curious and a little bit confused. 

"Jiwon why are you pacing?" Kogyeol, was the first to question it. Sunyoul added "wait didn't he meet up, with that girl from two weeks ago". Kogyeol smiled and said "that's right" he turns, back to find Jiwon on the sofa. With his head in his hands, seconds later they sit on. Either side of him "how'd it go", Jiwon took a moment. Before lifting his head to add, "I found out I'm going to be a father". That surprised them "wow". 

There was silence but Kogyeol carefully asked, "what do you plan to do?" Silence. Jiwon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know", he now felt guilty for not saying anything. "I did something stupid", Sunyoul looked at him and asked. "What did you do?", Jiwon looked at him "she told me and I said nothing". "I just left" Kogyeol moved away a little, "you need to fix things Jiwon". He nodded "I know" after he spent some time, thinking Jiwon knew he had. Some idea of what he wanted to do, so he decided to.

Talk to Momo the following day, since Kogyeol suggested to give. Her some time.

 

The next day Momo was lying in bed, she was feeling nauseous. And just knew she wouldn't be able, to work so there she was. Thinking about life her baby, and wondering if this child will. Have both parents a little while later, she got a message. "Momo can we talk?" She, thought about it for a while. She typed and retyped her message, a few times until she was satisfied. By now she was sitting up in, bed deciding.

That he should drop by her place, "ok my place in about an hour". Jiwon was happy with that, Momo slowly got up she couldn't. Be bothered to get changed so she, just sat in her pyjamas. Now on the sofa while she watched a, little bit of TV. And before she knew it Jiwon arrived, it was quiet at first he sat a little. Bit away from her "I'm sorry I didn't, say anything yesterday". Momo waited a moment before adding anything, "I guess I was a little surprised". "It's definitely not what I was expecting to hear".

Momo smiled a little "I know the feeling", a little while later. Jiwon moved a little closer so now, he was next to her. Momo's heart was beating faster, and she was wondering. What he would say next "Momo I want you, to know I want to be there". "For you and our baby" Momo smiled, a little more. She was happy to hear that she, won't be alone in this.

They talked a little more, getting to know each other. By the time Jiwon left Momo felt, so much better. It was not long after he left when her parents, dropped by she was about to say something. When once again morning sickness kicked in, while she was throwing up her mum. Came to check on her "are you ok honey", it was a little while. Before Momo could say anything once she, was fine and able to.

She said "I'm fine I just need to tell you, that I'm having a baby". More silence that's not what Momo, wanted to hear "are you with anyone Momo". She managed to hold it together, looking at her mother. "Can't you just be happy for me, does it matter if I'm with someone or not". It was with that, that Momo broke, tears streaming down her face.

She noticed her mother looked, a little guilty this was when her dad spoke. As he gave her a hug "I'm happy for you sweetheart", he kissed her hair Momo loved. This moment they stayed like, that for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a month now since Momo, found out she’s pregnant. She has since started to get closer, to Jiwon which is nice. Usually meeting up when she finishes, work to talk about their baby. Momo found herself slowly falling, a couple of days later. She found out that Jiwon, wrote a song for her. "This song is for one special lady it's, a new song by Kim Jiwon". Momo stopped for a moment "wait is that..", she was smiling. Soyou and Dahyun were smiling as well, "oh my I wish a guy would write a song for me".

Now Momo felt happier. Dahyun added "I'm so jealous right now", they laughed a little. Momo couldn't stop how amazing she felt, knowing that Jiwon had written a song for her. And that it made her friends a little jealous.

 

 

Meanwhile at Jiwon's place.

“You're so whipped Jiwon” Kogyeol, was teasing him of course. Simply laughing at his friends, reaction Jiwon had a blank. Expression as he said “you’re just jealous”, Kogyeol laughed more. And said “no I’m not” Sunyoul was definitely amused, watching his friends. He was just laughing as well. After a while after all the laughter died down, Kogyeol looked at his friend. "Seriously though I am happy for you Jiwon", Jiwon smiled "thanks Kogyeol".

After a few minutes Sunyoul asks "do, you think she liked the song". Jiwon smiled a little "I think so", Sunyoul smiled knowing that the one. Way Jiwon expresses how he feels about, someone is through song. It was later that day when Jiwon got, a message from Momo. "Definitely loved the song :)", Jiwon smiled feeling good. He's feeling so much happier these days, "I'm glad you did :)". 

 

Momo had her friends supporting her, she had Jiwon and even his friends. She even had her dad but why couldn't, get her mum to help her. The one person she really wanted, to support her. It was the only downside to this, of course Momo wouldn't let it get her down. The day after she heard his song, they went on a date. It was Jiwon's idea but of course Momo, wouldn't turn down the chance. To go on a date with him, simply deciding to go to. The movies and dinner.

They went to see the latest comedy movie, neither of them have laughed. That much before during the movie, Jiwon decided to hold her hand. It's a good thing it was kind of dark in, there because she blushed. Once the movie was over they, still held hands as they walked out. Casually walking to the restaurant, Momo was absolutely loving it she didnt. Want this date to end. She felt so at ease with him, Jiwon was feeling so happy.

He just wanted to forever be by her side, to protect her from the bad things. During dinner he had the urge to kiss, her like there's no tomorrow. To kiss her until they were both out, of breath. Getting to know each other is always, interesting. Momo decided getting to know Jiwon, is a lot of fun. Once they were done and they were walking, home just before they reached her place. Jiwon stopped took a moment and, then kissed her. 

Momo was only a little surprised but, she kissed back she put her arms. Around his neck they stayed like that, for a little while. Pulling apart to breathe she felt like she was, in heaven he felt that nothing could compare. To how he was feeling right now, it was the perfect end to. Their date but it was obvious they, didn't want to part. Momo felt safe in his arms where, she felt nothing could hurt her. Their friends could see how, much they were falling.

For each other. It was so obvious especially with Momo when, she would be working. She'd always be happy no matter, what even when they've been busy. And everyone is exhausted she'll, be the happiest person. The morning after their date Momo woke up, feeling better then she has in a while. And it's all thanks to Jiwon. Although her good feeling was, interrupted a little by morning sickness.

 

Jiwon has been laying in bed for a while, he's been thinking about Momo. And their baby and he's smiling like a fool. Even though this is unexpected Jiwon, will always be there for their child. And for Momo. He's never felt this happy with anyone, he's had plenty of girls. Come up to him when he goes out but, he always turns them away. Some days he goes to the restaurant with, Kogyeol and Sunyoul. It's so clear to everyone.

That Sunyoul likes Dahyun. She won't admit it but she's starting to like him, it's going to be a slow process for them. But of course no one will push them. They went to the club for some fun, of course Momo wasn't drinking. She was just going to dance, there was plenty of dancing and chemistry. Between Jiwon and Momo everyone, could see it. It wasn't just their friends it was, also anyone who noticed.

After a little while Jiwon and Momo sat at, one of the tables and just enjoyed. Time to themselves but the moment he went, to get himself a drink. It seemed nothing could stop, this one girl from going up to him. She was trying to flirt he was simply, trying to ignore her. "Want to have some fun with me", Jiwon looked at her. "No thanks I'm right". It was quiet for a few moments he grabbed, his drink and walked away. It was very obvious she was annoyed.

But it wasn't like it was going to happen, and she did just witness. How he and Momo were dancing, he then simply went back to Momo. It was a little while later their friends, rejoined them it was fun night. For all involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Something that was different for Momo is, that she woke up next to Jiwon. She could definitely get used to this, she carefully got out of bed. And looked out the window, it was starting to snow. Smiling a little Momo simply watched, as the snow fell to the ground. She held in the urge to run out and do, a snow angel. Jiwon was awake he was staying in bed, he was simply watching Momo. He smiled to himself, thinking he did something right in his life.

After a while she noticed he was awake, Momo couldn’t help but blush. As soon as she moved back to the bed, she was wrapped in his arms. She giggled a little. It was clear he didn’t want to let go, but right now she didn’t mind. “You do know we’ll have to, leave the bed at some point?”. Jiwon took a moment “I know but it’s nice, and warm in bed” Momo simply smiled. Enjoying this moment it was a little, after nine when they got up.

Partly because they do need to work, so while she walked home. She didn’t expect to be hit with, a snowball at first she thought. It was an accident but then she was, hit again then she had some crazy. Girl in her face “stay away from Jiwon”, Momo just looked at her. “Why should I listen to you” a second, later she was pushed to the ground. Then she was gone Momo was, unsure of what to make of what just happened. Getting home she had a shower, and got ready she managed to shake.

Off the unexpected event. Getting to work she noticed. Sunyoul and Dahyun in one of the booths, it was so obvious they were flirting. “How long has that been happening”, Soyou smiled “about an hour so far”. “It’s good to her happy like that”, Hyoyeon walked out seconds later. “And how was your evening miss Momo, or should I say morning”.

She laughed Momo took a moment, “it was nice if you must know”. She didn’t want to mention, what happened. Twenty minutes later Dahyun was back, to working and Sunyoul left. With a smile on his face Eun Ae, commented “I think love is in the air”. Dahyun blushed. “No no it’s not” they all laughed, soon enough plenty of customers. Came in trying to keep warm, the girls almost had no time. To even stand still or even just take a breath.

They certainly served plenty of people. At just after one-thirty it was quiet, Momo managed to have a moment. To simply think about everything, like the fact she never thought. She'd be having a baby at twenty. She also never thought she'd find someone, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 

Jiwon had walked out his home a few minutes, after Momo left he bumped into. A girl who has been stalking him lately, "you should find someone better than her". He looked at her "how about, you find someone better". She was shocked "I'm just looking out for you", silence he laughed a little. "I would just prefer if you left me alone". Then he walked away she was annoyed, she threw another snowball. At a car this time.

Setting off the alarm. Jiwon got to work a little while later, and noticed only Kogyeol was there. "Let me guess Sunyoul is with Dahyun, again" Kogyeol laughed. And said "yeah" they needed to set up quickly, they had a client coming in to. Finish their album so they could get, their music out there. Become the next popular act, become a new trend in music. 

Of course Jiwon got it all set up, once it was all done. By lunch time their first song, was on the radio. It was something to celebrate, Jiwon felt like he wanted to celebrate. In a different way and once he was finished work, he went to the restaurant. Momo had just finished and as she was, walking out she noticed him. 

Simply smiling at each other all it took, was a kiss. A slow and passionate kiss. Neither of them were aware they had, her friends watching. Until they commented stopping for a moment, Momo blushed they laughed a little. As they went back to Jiwon's. It all happened the moment they, were in the bedroom. Their kisses became a little needy. It was now that they both.

Completely realised how much they needed this, how much they wanted it. It didn't take all that long before, they had taken off their clothes. This is the second time she's been, naked in front of him. The only thing she felt right now was, love continuing their making out. Momo had her arms around his neck, as Jiwon was touching her all over. Of course he was teasing, her a little.

Making her release breathy moans "no teasing, Jiwon" he laughed a little. "Alright alright" a little while later, he carefully and slowly entered. It didn't take long for Momo to adjust, Jiwon started off slowly. They were both releasing breathy moans, as well as kissing. At first Momo was simply gripping, the sheets but in the end. She put her arms around his neck.

Jiwon decided to leave hickeys on her neck, it wasn't long before they both came. It was perfect, they stayed like that for. A little while as they kissed more, tenderly making it better. Jiwon pulled out carefully and laid, next to her nothing was said. Nothing was needed. It wasn't long before they fell asleep. Nice and warm under the blanket, holding each other. Best way to end the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon was the first to wake up feeling happy; he was smiled remembering how last night had gone. He looked at Momo who was sleeping peacefully. She was lying on top of him he gently, stroked her face. It was a little while later when Momo woke up smiling. They chose to stay in bed for a while, enjoying the warmth. The comfort of the bed. Just looking through the window you, could see how cold it was all the snow. Some of it still falling. And since it's a quiet day they both, decided to spend it being a little lazy. They did go out for a while as soon, as they went outside.

Momo decided to tease and start a snowball fight, Jiwon was only a little surprised by this. He turned around "you're going to regret throwing, that" he was smiling as he said it. Momo just giggled as he threw one just missing her, throwing snowballs back and forth. Like they were kids again. They had a good fight with Momo, giving up in the end. They then simply wandered around town, for a little while. And once again she was tempted to make a snow angel. Right now Momo feels like the luckiest, girl in the world with Jiwon. She's definitely glad she went to, the club that night.

 

 

Momo was now three months along; her bump is noticeable but of course. It's still small her next ultrasound is only, a few days away. It's when she'll find out if they're, having a girl or a boy. Jiwon is excited about that. Most of the time now Momo would stay with Jiwon. They are still slowly figuring things out, like the fact that Momo will probably move. In with him which does make sense, Jiwon's place is bigger. And it's not that far from the restaurant, which helps.

They went shopping for baby stuff one afternoon after they found out that. They are having a boy, "Jiwon" they had been looking. Cribs when he turned around to see, his parents of course they were. Surprised to see their son in, a baby store. "Hi, mum dad," silence for a little. Then "we never expected to see you, in a shop like this." Of course neither did he. A moment later "who is this son," it was feeling a little awkward. Momo smiled a little before saying, "hi I'm Momo, his girlfriend."

After that, it felt better. They were happy to find out they'll, have a grandson soon. Of course, they haven't thought of any, names just yet. They went out and had lunch it was; nice Momo liked getting to know. Jiwon's parents they definitely seemed to like, her they were absolutely happy. That their son has found someone, perfect for him. A little while later they, felt their son kicking. It was the best feeling.

And neither Momo or Jiwon would be able to describe how happy. They were at that moment. That afternoon they spent time trying, to figure out ideas for names. At least they still have six, months to figure it out. 

 

Soyou, Eun Ae, and Hyoyeon were, dancing and having fun. They were happy because of the fact that, Sunyoul and Dahyun were officially together. And now because of what, was happening she's a little embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed by them, they're not that bad" Sunyoul laughed, a little. Dahyun smiled then he added "Jiwon and, Kogyeol are worse" to that she laughed. Then ignoring everything else around them, they kissed Dahyun felt so happy. And of course, she wasn't the only one.

Sunyoul felt so happy and content. It was easy to forget they were in public, but they were busy in their own little world. If it wasn't for Soyou, they would have, gotten very carried away. "Come on love birds" it wasn't just, Dahyun who blushed at the comment. They continued on their search for fun; they eventually found a nice. Takeaway shop sitting in a booth. Of course, Sunyoul and Dahyun sat next to each other. They had hot chips and milkshakes; they were yet to find out.

The sex of Momo's baby, although moments later. Hyoyeon found out after getting, a message from her friend. "Oh my god" she interrupted, the conversation "what is it Hyoyeon." She took a moment as she looked up, "Momo is having a boy." She was smiling, and on cue Dahyun, Soyou and Eun Ae all said "awww." Sunyoul was surprised he was, happy for his friend. They continued talking a little while, later they left, and they all went. Their separate ways except for Sunyoul and, Dahyun who wandered around a little.

It was the following day when Momo found out, about Dahyun and Sunyoul. And while she was curious about them, they were all wanting to know. If she and Jiwon figured out, any names yet. But before they could continue their conversation, it got busy at work. When it became a little quiet, Soyou asked Momo, "what did you get up to yesterday." Momo smiled and said, "well after we found out that, we're having a boy." "We went to have a look at baby things, and then I met his parents, and we had lunch."

Eun Ae smiled and said "that sounds nice," a little while later when they were. Cleaning up Hyoyeon said "speaking of parents," Momo looked up and noticed. That her parents had walked in, smiling happily "hey dad mum." She got a hug from her dad sitting down; he got to feel his grandchild kicking. There was nothing but smiles, after a while her mum spoke. "I'm sorry Momo" "It's okay mum," she took a moment. "Besides soon enough you'll have a grandson, to spoil" they both smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the beginning of spring. It was a perfect day all was well; the girls were busy working. And having a little bit of fun, Sunyoul, Kogyeol, and Jiwon. Left after having some breakfast, the peace was broken when some. Random girl came in preaching the same, thing as before "I told you before." "To stay away from Jiwon" Momo simply looked at her feeling confused. "Who are you to tell me what to do," she started getting in her face. Soyou was the closest to Momo. Making sure she was fine of course, Hyoyeon, Dahyun and Eun Ae.

Were watching the whole situation. "Don't mess with me," Momo scoffed "would you stay away from me." "And stop telling me what to do," Momo tried to move away but. She just followed, in the end, she pushed her, given how tense the situation was. Soyou intervened got in between them, "you have no right to come in here." "And tell someone you don't, even know what to do." "I'm looking out for his interests," Soyou smirked, "well clearly you're not a part." "Of those interests now if you don't, mind leaving here."

"And leaving my friend alone," she looked annoyed next moment. She was gone Momo was grateful for Soyou, stepping in "are you ok Momo." Silence then "yeah I'm, fine thank you for helping." Soyou smiled "not a problem; it was fun" they both laughed a little. A moment later Momo gasped she then, quickly grabbed Soyou's hand. They felt her son kicking "awww," what happened was quickly forgotten. That is until Momo was walking to Jiwon's, and then there she was. "I knew you'd be coming this way," for a moment Momo froze.

"Would you just go away," "you'd like that huh." Momo smirked "yes I would," this time when she was pushed. It was into a wall Momo winced a little, "stop please" she was in pain. "No, I won't not until you understand, that Jiwon is mine." Momo was feeling a little frustrated, as well "why won't you understand that." "He doesn't want you," that got her pushed to the ground. Momo had no chance she was kicked, in the stomach she automatically. Went to protect her baby all she felt, was pain.

The next moment "what the hell are you doing," she was pushed away. "I tried to get her to stay away from you," Jiwon helped Momo up. He was making sure she was ok "like I told you before, leave me alone." "If you hurt my girlfriend again, I won't hesitate to get you arrested." Then he walked away he quickly, took her home. Relaxing on their bed, Momo was a little quiet. Which is understandable but she, happy despite everything. They were feeling their son, kick like crazy. 

"I think he's playing soccer," Jiwon laughed a little. "He certainly likes to be active," it was good they didn't talk about it. The best thing is though she actually left, them alone. "I think we should start thinking, of names for our son." Jiwon smiled "I definitely like that idea," Momo laughed a little. "I'm not surprised," moving on. They went through a book of baby names. It was fun and interesting; it's going to take some time.

Before they agree on any names, but of course they have time. It's no different to when they started this, conversation a week ago. The next day was pretty normal they, both had work which. Kept them busy. "Momo are you feeling alright, after yesterday" she took a moment. Before she responded to Soyou "yeah I'm alright," she smiled they continued talking. As they worked.

By the end of the day Momo was exhausted, Jiwon was feeling over everything. His day was definitely exhausting there, was one artist who wasn't happy with anything. Making Jiwon and Kogyeol a little, frustrated but the moment that. Jiwon walked into his home and noticed, Momo on the sofa. Relaxing everything melted away, he sat next to her. She instantly leaned on him; they were watching whatever was on TV.

A little while later "we should get ready, for dinner" Momo sighed. "Yeah" moments later they got, up got changed and then. They went out to meet their parents; it was nice for them. To get out and have a nice dinner. Momo's baby bump is bigger now, and more obvious. This was the best chance to have this dinner, considering how busy everyone gets. "How are you going with everything Momo."

She smiled a little "pretty good I guess," she gently rubbed her belly. "He certainly likes to be active," it's no surprise her son is kicking away. That's when Jiwon's mum added: "I certainly know, that's like Jiwon." "Was very active" Jiwon was quiet he didn't add, anything but he blushed a little. Of course, they all noticed, it just made Momo. Fall for him that little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

Hyoyeon was watching as two of her friends, were falling in love. It was making her feel a little jealous; now she wished she had someone. But with that thought in mind, she got back to work. Soyou was finishing up with some of their, orders making sure they. Would get what they needed, it's quiet at the moment. So it's mostly just them and Eun Ae, who was out the front. Making sure the customers had, what they needed.

Of course, Hyoyeon was finding ways, to keep herself occupied. So she wouldn't lose her mind, cleaning up here and there. Of course, she helped Soyou when it was, needed and it was quiet. 

 

Momo is going a little crazy trying to figure, out what to get Jiwon for his. Birthday and then Christmas just, days later of course they. Have their Christmas plans sorted out, so Momo has planned something. For Jiwon's birthday with the help of Kogyeol and, Sunyoul they were planning. Something simple at the restaurant, it was only the three of them. Who knew in the beginning, but soon enough it was everyone but Jiwon.

That knew but it's going to be a nice birthday, they still have a few days to. Get things sorted out, so it's all good, of course, Jiwon doesn't suspect a thing. Hyoyeon and Eun Ae were going to handle the food, Dahyun and Sunyoul would. Be in charge of the music, which will be played quietly. Soyou was going to be making, the cake which was a simple. Chocolate cake which will be delicious. There will be at least twenty people, for this dinner. 

The morning of Momo woke up; she smiled at her boyfriend. She gently touched his face and, said "happy birthday Jiwon." She said it a little quietly it, was a few moments later. When Jiwon woke up with, a smile on his face. He moved a little pulling Momo closer; she giggled a little. As he said "thank you" of course, she would. Have a little something for him, that no one else would see. 

So for a while, they just laid, in bed just enjoying the moment. Enjoying how quiet it is, and enjoying the fact their son. Is kicking away. It was about half an hour later when they got up.

 

At the restaurant.

The girls were busy working and, double checking plans amongst themselves. "Hey Soyou how's the cake coming along," she smiled a little as she looked. At Dahyun "perfectly," Eun Ae and Hyoyeon were making. Sure they had everything they needed, of course, closer to when they finish. Dahyun was going over to Sunyoul's place, so they could double check the music. 

Selection most of the day it was simply, just Momo and Jiwon. It's all going to be timed perfectly; everyone will already be at. The restaurant when they arrive, it would definitely be a nice surprise for Jiwon.

 

The time had arrived

They had set up a table, near the back. Jiwon's parents had, arrived first followed by. Momo's parents the girls had, returned and simply waited. They watched as Dahyun and Sunyoul set up, the music a little while later. Momo and Jiwon arrived "happy birthday son," he got a hug from his parents. "Thank you" he was smiling. He got a few different gifts, "happy birthday Jiwon." He was feeling happy, getting lots of attention. 

They girls were happy to hear some, stories about Jiwon laughing. At some from his friends, they were definitely having a good time. Jiwon was loving every moment; it was clear this birthday was. Better than his last one, this year he has. More friends and this time he has a girlfriend and a baby on the way. During dinner, it was a little quiet, but it was nice.

By the end, everyone was exhausted, but happy as they went home. Carrying the presents it clear that, Jiwon had definitely enjoyed. His birthday when they got back, and put everything away. Jiwon hugged Momo and said, "thank you, for this" she smiled. "Your welcome" a little while later, he added, "definitely one of my favourite birthdays." "Well, that's a good thing." 

It was not long after when they went, to sleep Jiwon couldn't wipe. The smile off of his face. He gently held Momo as they drifted off he definitely couldn't. Have asked for a better birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

It's officially Christmas. It's been planned that Jiwon and Momo's families will have. A combined Christmas and they'll be, having it at his parent's place. Which is perfect for it and it's not, hard to get to. To make it a little easier for them Jiwon, and Momo simply stayed over the night before. And it's clear it was a good idea, of course, they're still thinking of a name. For their little boy. But as of right now they were simply, enjoying Christmas morning. 

Momo is sitting comfortably on one of the couches in the lounge room. Drinking some tea, she's smiling as she, looks around at how decorated. The house is a moment later, and she's, joined by Jiwon who. Is having a nice cup of coffee "Merry Christmas Momo," smiling a little "Merry Christmas Jiwon." They share a nice moment as they kiss, it makes it perfect. A few minutes later they are joined by, Jiwon's parents.

Who are still waking up "Merry Christmas," it was a nice morning. Sharing a few laughs over breakfast, a little while afterwards, they got out of their pj's. And simply sat in the lounge room, relaxing and simply holding each other. It was nice for his parents to see, their son being all happy with someone. It was about an hour later Momo's parents arrived, "Merry Christmas everyone." Setting up in the dining room just as, lunch was being served.

Momo was feeling her little boy kicking, away taking her attention away. From their Christmas meal but she didn't, mind it was obvious from the smile. On her face, Jiwon simply looked, at her and smiled feeling. So happy right now it was making, the day so much better. Their parents were talking about their, past Christmases having. Fun many good conversations. It was a good day. 

Going back for more food, since it was so good. Momo's parents ended up staying longer then, intended because they were. Having such a good time, it was a pretty good, Christmas. Definitely one of their favourites. They took so many photos and unwrapped a few presents. By dinner time it was quiet, they were all still full from lunch. Momo's parents had already left.

Jiwon and Momo slowly headed home; they slowly got settled in bed. Talking a little as they held each other, "definitely loved this Christmas." Jiwon was smiling as he said, "I, love this Christmas and I also." "Love you Momo" she blushed a little, smiling as she added. "I love you too Jiwon," she then gently held his face. As they kissed a little it, certainly made the night. 

That much better. Definitely, a night to remember, for so many reasons. It's hard to believe that in about four, months they'll be parents. The next morning was a lazy one; they simply laid there. Enjoying the moment enjoying their, embrace reminiscing. About the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

They were all gathered in a park near, the restaurant Kogyeol was. Feeling pretty adamant he wanted to party, this New Years. Sunyoul smiled a little and asked, "well where do you plan to party." He was looking down at the ground. "I haven't thought of that" they all, laugh a little Momo and. Jiwon were talking amongst themselves, then a few minutes later. Jiwon says "you can have a party at our, place Kogyeol." It only took a matter of seconds for, Kogyeol to get excited. Eun Ae said "I will provide the music," Hyoyeon thought about it and she.

Talked with Soyou they'll provide some, food Sunyoul and Dahyun. Said they'll work on inviting people, Kogyeol smiled happily as he said. "It's going to be the best party ever," and it was official it will be. It's not really hard to find, people who want to party. And they do have plenty of friends, Momo's excited but she will. Take it a little easy she'll look after, some things while everyone else drinks. After they figure things out they go, their separate ways. So they can organize this party. Momo was slowly getting excited.

Dahyun and Sunyoul talked happily about, how they would invite everyone. Thinking the best way would be through, social media. And they wouldn't want too many people, so they were careful with how. To sent it out. Hyoyeon and Soyou were working on the food they would need. And since it's for a New Year's party, it needs to be something. Easy for people since most would probably, just want to get drunk and have fun. Eun Ae was happy to be working on, the music for the night. The following day.

It had all been planned it worked out, perfectly for some who wanted to party. But had no idea where to go, Momo and Jiwon had prepared the place. And made sure nothing would end, up broken or damaged. Eun Ae started off slow with the music, as people started arriving. It was a little after eight when the party began Hyoyeon and Soyou. Had set up some food one tables, around the house. So it would be easy for people, who were taking it slow. Momo was chatting with some friends.

Jiwon was doing the same while having, a drink even at this party. It was obvious how much they care for; each other Eun Ae started dancing. Once she finished her first drink, other people joined in. Momo laughed a little as she noticed, how Sunyoul and Dahyun were dancing. It was clear something would happen between, them tonight. Hyoyeon and Soyou started doing a dance, routine that they have. Done many times before.

They had plenty of people cheering, them on it was entertaining as always. These girls know how to party after they're done they're both. Panting and smiling brightly moving to, where they left their drinks. It's obvious who is having the most fun, Momo at the moment. Was sitting on one of the couches feeling, her baby boy kicking away. It seems like you're enjoying it too she's, smiling a little while later Jiwon joins her.

He's a little tipsy, but at least he's, enjoying the party Kogyeol at the moment. Was definitely gone he was attempting to dance, but all he did was stumble and fall over. Sunyoul laughed first then asked, "are, you alright Kogyeol." A few seconds go by all he does is, give a thumbs up. Which makes him laugh more with, Dahyun's help they help him up. And onto a seat, it's clear that's where he'll stay he looks like he's going.

To fall asleep. Jiwon leans on Momo she simply smiles, a little Eun Ae changes the music. A little, so it gets people dancing a little, more Soyou and Hyoyeon bring out some. More food it's now a little after eleven, not much longer till. The new year begins. Momo smiles as she knows her, new year is already going to be good. They've got the TV ready for when the countdown begins. Along with Momo and Jiwon, holding onto each other.

Sunyoul and Dahyun do the same, on the other couch. They certainly look cozy of course; some others have slowly. Sat down to relax a little it's slowly approaching, eleven-thirty and now everyone's. Getting excited about it. The chance for a fresh start, a new change. And before they know everyone starts, counting down "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." "Happy New Year!" everyone cheers.

Jiwon kisses Momo. Dahyun kisses Sunyoul. And some people kiss random, strangers. It's not long after everyone slowly starts leaving the girls slowly. Clean up a little Kogyeol doesn't do anything he's fallen asleep. Once they're done, they head home, and Jiwon and Momo head off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s now March, and Momo has a little, less than a month to go. With not being able to do much, she simply sits in the rocking chair. In the nursery relaxing of course, the room is set up. The walls painted a nice shade, of blue right now slowly. Rocking back and forth helps having now decided on a name. Which they are keeping to themselves until their son is born. Of course, their parents are wanting, to know and being soon-to-be grandparents. They have already gotten a few things, for their grandson.

It's safe to say that despite the advice they, have been given by their parents. They are still feeling a little nervous, although Momo is feeling. It a little more than Jiwon.

 

Even though she still has two weeks to go, while Momo was sleeping. In bed, she started feeling pain, and a lot of it. She was trying her best not to freak out, doing her breathing exercises. She managed to get a handle on it, enough to get up and find. Jiwon who was downstairs in the kitchen, slowly walking down it wouldn't. Be hard to tell what was happening; Momo had to take a moment. To try and control the pain, which decided to hurt more.

It only took a manner of seconds for, Jiwon to get organized. And within fifteen minutes they were, out the door and heading to the. Hospital that's when things got, interesting of course one. Would hope things would be easy, but nope not today. While Jiwon was doing the talking, hoping to get something sorted. Momo was pacing around the ward, wondering what her son was doing. Thankfully he managed to get things worked, out but it took two hours.

But by then Momo was exhausted, but at least, she was able to lie in bed. Which only provided comfort for, so long, of course, Jiwon was helping. In any way possible it was through, all of this discomfort when. Her waters broke then while she was waiting until she was dilated enough. Jiwon called Momo's parents first, to tell them it only took her mum. About two seconds to say they'll be there shortly, just as he was going to call.

His parents ten minutes later Momo's parents, arrive and in an instant her mum. Was by her side it was five and a half, hours of pain and then Momo. Gives birth to their beautiful, healthy baby boy. Feeling so exhausted Momo smiles, as she holds her little boy. Of course, Jiwon is now smiling like a proud, father there was silence while. They all enjoy the fact that, this beautiful boy is now in their lives. Once she was rested enough and feeling a little, less tired both of them. Were feeling so much love for, their son.

It was a little while later "have you decided, on a name" they noticed the look. That Momo and Jiwon shared, a moment later Jiwon said. "We have we're calling him Minjun," it was obvious they all liked the name. It was quiet after that, but it was nice, they were left alone a little while later. Momo simply relaxed while Jiwon was happily holding. His little boy smiling widely, as he looks down at little. Minjun with sleep barely happening.

Momo simply looks at Jiwon and, Minjun smiling feeling. Proud, happy and content. It was the following day Momo was released, going home and having simple. Quiet time sounded good to both of them, of course, they had let. Their friends know that they, now have their son in the world. And simply saying that they, could all come by in a few. Days to meet Minjun that night was a quiet one they discovered. That their son doesn't cry much.

Which is certainly a surprise and a very, welcome one at that but even. When Minjun does cry, it's usually, during the day when. He's hungry which is what happened, the next day. It's easy to see and safe to say; they'll both be very hands on. With him both taking turns feeding him, it was two days later. When their friends dropped by, they found Momo in the nursery. Rocking a little, it's a sight that will take a little getting used to.

Hyoyeon, Eun Ae, Dahyun, and Soyou. All went "awww" when they, both seen and held him. Momo knows they will all love, being aunties to Minjun. Sunyoul and Kogyeol, both smiled happily while holding him. Jiwon smirked a little at the look; they had they'll love being uncles. Only almost a week old, and he already has so many people. Who love him and, will always be there for him. For a while, they couldn't even, hold their own son.

They were only a little surprised, at that but they didn't mind at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

It's been a few weeks now since Minjun came into their lives. It's been a little crazy, but of course, it's been good. They're both happy that Minjun is a quiet, baby he barely cries. When it's quiet at work, Momo takes him with her but sometimes. That isn't a good thing since her friends, get distracted by him. It's not hard to tell how much, Jiwon loves being a dad. He's getting a nice little, collection of photos already. On occasion, Jiwon usually finds Momo, in the rocking chair.

Asleep holding their son. On occasion Momo will sing to Minjun, Jiwon isn't entirely aware of the fact. That Momo can sing until one night, after a long day he came home. It was when Minjun was a month, old he had just put his things. Away in their room when he heard Momo, singing an old lullaby to their son. He smiled a little soon enough though; he made it obvious he heard. It she blushed a little moments later she, carefully got up and put Minjun in his cot.

They quietly left the room and, then headed to the kitchen. And made something simple to eat, "you should definitely sing more often." Momo smiled a little simply giving him a look, "but what if I only want to sing to Minjun." Jiwon took a moment before saying, "Ok don't make me jealous of our son." That comment made her laugh a little; she gave him a hug seconds later. "Ok ok I'll sing to you too" he smiled feeling, happy now a moment later. They kissed.

It was perfect. Jiwon then randomly began to sing, a simple song that came to mind. It was the song he had written just for her; Momo held him as they danced. In their kitchen soon enough Momo, began to sing along. The house was filled with music, for a little while at least once they. Were done they relaxed in the lounge room, watching whatever was on TV. It began to happen a few nights, a week where they simply. Danced and sung in the kitchen it didn't, matter what time it was.

Or even how tired they were.

 

It wouldn't be hard to tell how things, are between Dahyun and Sunyoul. It's obvious that some of the time, that they are in a world of their own. Which of course is funny for their, friends to see. Especially when they are in public, sometimes it happens in the restaurant. But it's not really like it bothers anyone, it's good that they're both really happy. Today they are both content with, simply lying on Sunyoul's couch. Holding each other, it's perfect, the only thing filling the silence.

Is the radio quietly playing. Dahyun simply wanted to be, like this forever. They soon had to get up to get, something to eat. Dahyun was surprised when all of sudden, Sunyoul grabbed her hand as. They started dancing to whatever; song came on. Once she had gotten over the shock, Dahyun laughed a little. They danced for a little once the song, was over and they were just. Standing there holding each other there, was moment or two before they kissed simply adding.

To the moment it's quiet, but it's nice, once they've eaten and. Cleaned up they head to bed, Dahyun curls into Sunyoul's arms. As they fall asleep.

 

It's a new day Momo had a day off, and of course wondered. What to do and since Jiwon was working, it was suggested that maybe she. Go and see where he works, Kogyeol was already there when. They arrived he looked tired he smiled, the moment he noticed Minjun in Momo's arms. Settling in one of the recording rooms, she quietly watched as Jiwon. Got to work she thoroughly enjoyed, hearing some of the artists. Coming in and recording some new songs.

On the upside, besides the music, Momo got introduced. To some new people which was nice, and Minjun didn't seem bothered by. Anything he slept most of the time, and now there are more people. Who want to hold their son, when Momo went to use the bathroom. A couple of Jiwon's colleagues said: "Wow Jiwon I never really." "Pictured you as a family man," he smiled a little. They talked a little as they continued working when she got back she had.

A few funny conversations. Waiting in another room, later on, she was by herself as she quietly. Sang to Minjun she didn't expect a random, guy to sit next to her. And try his hardest to flirt with her, she smirked a little knowing it. Would never happen "can I hear you sing, privately for me." She looked at him with no emotion, before adding "no you can't." "Besides I'm not interested in you," she looked down at her son. Who looked so peaceful "I bet I could change your mind."

She shook her head and simply, added: "would you really want to." "Get on Jiwon's bad side" she smiled, a little when he looked flustered. "To answer the question in your mind, I'm his girlfriend" with that she. Got up and walked away a few moments later, Jiwon came out "ready to go." There was no hesitation as she said, "yes" they left seconds later. It was definitely a good day, "it's safe to say there would." "Be no problem if you came back, they all seem to like you."

Momo smiled feeling good, about that.


	12. Chapter 12

Of course, there are so many different, ways to propose to someone. Jiwon is busy trying to come, up with a very creative way. He's been planning a little the past, couple weeks. Naturally, he hasn't told anyone just, yet at least not until he has. Some details finalized, and when he does have. The ring and an idea of when he, wants to propose. Momo's parents will be the first ones, that he will tell. In his spare time, usually at work, he's busy looking for. The perfect ring for Momo, he might even end up.

Designing his own. Of course, it has Kogyeol and, Sunyoul curious as to what. He's up to, but he's staying, quiet about it until he's ready. And at the moment he's not, sure when that will be. But naturally it won't surprise anyone, and when he does propose. It will be perfect. "So what are you looking at Jiwon," he jumped when he noticed how. Close Kogyeol was, and he quickly closed the book he was looking at. "Nothing in particular" he was so distracted, he didn't notice Sunyoul was. On his other side trying to, look, well take the book.

But Jiwon caught on then he, quickly got up and walked away. Kogyeol and Sunyoul laughed a little, "I wonder what he's up to." It was a little while later they got, back to sorting out a few songs. It was still obvious that they wanted, to know what he was up to. But even though Jiwon noticed he still, didn't say a word about it. He was simply looking for the ring for now. And so far there were a few that, had grabbed his attention. The three that had caught his eye were perfect for Momo.

All of them were simple, one of them was one carat. The other two were two carats, and Jiwon was torn. About which one to get, in the end, Jiwon chose a simple. Two carat ring he just needs, to make sure to buy this ring undetected. He's alone at the moment he's, watching Minjun wondering. When he should; buy the ring and propose. While he was busy sitting in the lounge, room, and busy thinking. He almost didn't notice Momo walking, in thankfully he managed. To close what he was looking at.

Hoping he wasn't obvious. Thankfully Momo doesn't ask she, just gets changed and then she checks. On Minjun is sleeping away happily, soon enough they headed to. The kitchen to make a little, something simple for dinner.

 

Minjun was now two months old; he was still very much a. Quiet baby and now more than ever, everyone wanted to look. After Minjun it's definitely quiet, at the moment, Momo was at work. Jiwon was at home with, Kogyeol and who was insistent. About holding Minjun he, couldn't stop smiling. At the little boy in his arms, Kogyeol was brought back to reality. Jiwon was smiling "you will have, to give my son back you know." Kogyeol took a moment "I know, but at the moment I don't want to." Jiwon laughed a little "fair enough."

They were sitting in the lounge room; Momo received a message.  _"Kogyeol won't give our son back,"_ she laughed a little too loudly. Gaining the attention of more than, a few people ignoring the looks at first. She replied "well tell him to get his own," Jiwon smiled more he looks back at his friend. "You know Kogyeol, why don't you have a child of your own." There was silence, of course, Kogyeol, had thought about that. He just hadn't realized how much; he wanted children. Until Jiwon became a father.

A few minutes later Kogyeol gave, Jiwon his son back. Since he needed to go to the bathroom, it was quiet until Minjun started. To cry a little what most people, aren't actually aware of is that. Kogyeol does have a girlfriend he, just wanted to keep it quiet. For a while but now he wants to, tell one of his best friends. Once Kogyeol walks back into the lounge room he took a moment. Or two before saying "I am seeing someone" Jiwon, looking up "really? Since when".

"About a month and a half now," Jiwon was happy for him. "And when will we meet this special, someone" Kogyeol smiled a little. "Maybe after I tell everyone else," with that Kogyeol proceeded to tell. Him about hi girlfriend after about, twenty minutes more. He went home Jiwon placed his son, in his crib he then. Tidied up a little while he was in their, bedroom he looking at. The ring he's had hidden for a week; now he's just waiting for the perfect moment.

A few minutes later Momo walked in, happy from work. Without really knowing it Momo was, quietly singing as she got changed. Jiwon smiled before singing along, a few moments later Jiwon. Grabbed her hand as they started, dancing then he took the opportunity. As he was holding her close, they kissed it was perfect. It was just what they needed; it was obvious that nothing. Could stop what was about to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

It's the end of May; it's also the weekend. It's a little obvious it's going, to be a lazy one. And it's clear they don't want to, get out of bed yet. It's a little after nine when Momo finds out her parents are. Coming to visit, so it isn't long before, they're out of bed. While they were having a little, bit of breakfast. They arrived Minjun was happily, eating once they were done. And changed their clothes Jiwon, had a talk with Momo's dad. "This will come as no surprise so; I'm wondering if you have plans to propose."

Jiwon took a moment as he, smiled "I do have plans." "I'm simply waiting for the right, moment" he was satisfied with that. "Sounds good Jiwon" they talked, for a while which was nice. Minjun was happy sitting in his, grandmother's arms. They simply have a nice, lunch and talk for a while.

 

Kogyeol was waiting for the right, moment to introduce Chaeyoung to. His friends they've both been busy, so that's part of why it hasn't happened. Yet but it worked perfectly, for lunch on Sunday. They're simply meeting in the park, to have a picnic lunch. Of course, Momo and Jiwon, are the first to arrive. They set up a couple of things; it was a few minutes later. When Sunyoul and Dahyun arrived, completely distracted by Minjun. Which is nothing new. Eun Ae, Soyou, and Hyoyeon, follow ten minutes later.

Then the surprise Kogyeol arrived, with Chaeyoung. Everyone was having their own, conversations sitting amongst everyone. Kogyeol was more than happy to, introduce his friends to his girlfriend. And it was amazing how easy it, felt for Chaeyoung to fit in. She couldn't stop smiling at Minjun, who was smiling a little. It's like they've always known Chaeyoung like she's always been a part of. Their circle of friends. Kogyeol is pretty happy, with how things are going. It certainly helps that it's a wonderful, day out in the park.

 

It's been a week and Jiwon feels the time is right. To propose his parents are, going to look after Minjun. So Jiwon and Momo can be alone, he's put together a mixtape. With a few simple songs including, the first one he had written for her. Jiwon rented out a small space which, will be perfect for tonight. Of course, it's going to be, a complete surprise. For Momo all she knows is, that they're having a date. But that's it getting home and, getting into one of. Her favourite dresses she, finds a rose on the bed. With a simple little note.

Simply saying 'I love you,' she smiles as she smells. The rose a moment later; she's surprised when Jiwon. Comes up behind her he simply wraps his arms around her. Momo simply smiles more she turns, around getting a good look at. Her handsome boyfriend in his, suit it was a few minutes later. That they left, she was certainly, surprised by where they were heading. It was safe to say that Momo was, speechless it's a simple. Small dance studio inside there is a table in the centre of the room. With roses and candles Momo is smiling feeling like she knows.

What's going to happen Jiwon pulls out, the seat for her she definitely feels lucky. Once they're seated and talking, a little Jiwon simply starts playing. The music as a waiter brings, in their dinner. One of Momo's favourites it's during, dessert when the music. Changes to a familiar song it's then she, notices Jiwon on one knee. Momo feels her heart begin, to race as Jiwon begins. "I've thought of so many ways, to make this perfect." "To show you just how much I love you," Momo can't stop. The tears as they begin to fall, she smiles as he continues.

"So, Hirai Momo will you marry me." She doesn't hesitate for a second, as she says "yes." A moment later Jiwon places the ring on her finger he then. Hugs her and can't help but, kiss her a few times making. Momo giggle a little it's a few minutes, later they begin to dance a little. She can't believe this is actually, happening it's only a moment later. When they kiss, it's slow, and it's perfect. Nothing could ruin this; they head home. A little while later Momo can't stop, looking at her ring. A small part of her feels like she's dreaming.

Getting back home it's obvious, what is going to happen. This time their kiss is slow, and a little rough but it's wonderful. The next morning Momo still can't believe it, smiling non-stop. They simply lie in bed for, a while it's a little after nine. When Jiwon's parents return with Minjun, asleep in his granddad's arms. It's not hard to notice the ring; they talk as they have a little. Bit of breakfast it's the perfect, start to their Sunday. The girls squeal with delight when they, find out about the proposal. It's very obvious how excited; they are for their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a little funny, just two days after the news, of the engagement. And both their mothers have gone, a little crazy coming up with ideas. For the wedding of course neither, Momo or Jiwon. Know when they want to get, married they need to talk. About that anyway, it's just after three on. A simple Tuesday afternoon, and it's quiet, for now anyway. While sitting there listening to, Jiwon's mother Momo was. Deciding what to make for dinner, Minjun was happy. In his little rocker entertaining himself, with the toys in reach. 

It was just the two of them in the kitchen; it didn't take much for Minjun to fall asleep. It was a lovely afternoon for all, followed by a quiet dinner. It was as they were going to, sleep that night when Jiwon. Told her that they were having a party at work for a couple of new artists. That are doing well, the only thing that they need. To sort out is who would babysit, Minjun. At least Jiwon and Momo haven't got a shortage of babysitters. The rest of the week went by with, no interruptions. Friday night and they were getting ready.

Of course, they had asked their friends. Kogyeol was the first to say; he'll do it. It was no question that Chaeyoung would, accompany him. The celebration was being held, on the floor above the recording studio. Momo was introduced to more people; it was no surprise that the news. Of the engagement was talked about, here it was big. Just not as big as the artists the, party was in honor of. For a while wherever Jiwon was, Momo was right by his side. After a while, Jiwon talked a couple of his, friends Momo ended up making friends.

With a few singers, they talked for a while it was clear. To everyone just how much fun the four of them, were having. "Should we go to a karaoke bar," Momo was a little hesitant. "It'll be fun besides we heard, from Jiwon that you can sing." Momo smiled a little then she gave in, of course, she told him. Where they were going and off they went, having fun just walking there. It wasn't long before they had plenty, of people enjoying them sing. Momo was definitely enjoying herself; it was about twenty minutes later.

When Jiwon and a few others wandered in, the whole bar was having a good time. Jiwon smiled proudly when he seen, how happy Momo looked up on the stage. Once the song was over it was time, for the next person. "It's obvious that you're having fun," Momo laughed a little. "Yeah I am" she looked content sitting, on Jiwon's lap. Of course, he had his arms around, her waist. The other girls joined them, they talked. Enjoyed a few other people singing, finding out some were doing it just for fun. Since it was obvious they, were off key.

After a while they all headed home, Jiwon and Momo, taking their time. It's slowly approaching eleven, so when they walk inside. They're quiet they both stop for a moment, finding Chaeyoung and Kogyeol. Asleep on a mattress on the floor, Minjun asleep in between them. Neither of them could stop the smile, on their faces. They look like a little family, a moment later. Minjun stirred a little Momo picked him, up and walked to their room. Once he was fine, they both got, changed and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning things were still, quiet but nice. Jiwon was the only who had gotten, out of bed. The first time was so he could get Minjun out of his crib. The second time was to head to the kitchen, to make coffee. While he did his best not wake anyone, but that never works. Momo was up a few minutes later, carrying Minjun who was. Intent on playing with his mum's hair, he was a little rough. But Momo didn't seem to mind, they quietly talked. While Minjun had something to eat, and it came as no surprise.

That he made a little mess with his food, a little while later Chaeyoung and Kogyeol. Were up and slowly walked into the kitchen, it was obvious that they both needed coffee. Once they had some, they talked, "so did you two have fun last night." Chaeyoung smiled "we did babysitting Minjun is fun," Momo smiled "did you two have fun." Jiwon took a moment "we did, last night was nice." Momo added, "I made friends with a few singers, and we ended up going to a karaoke bar." Chaeyoung said "wow" Jiwon looked at Momo. 

And said "you definitely looked happy up on stage," they had a lazy morning. It was a while before any of them did, something. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Momo :-)

Five months later.

Minjun is now seven months. Life has been good for everyone. Momo and Jiwon had a few ideas for their wedding, of course, they're still trying to figure out when they want to get married. The more time that Chaeyoung spends looking after Minjun, the more she wants kids of her own. Life has been pretty good for all of them, at the moment. Some of them are busy planning a little something for, Momo's birthday. Which is only a couple of days away now, Hyoyeon and Soyou have been busy coming up with ideas.

The main thing they were trying to figure out, was where to go. One idea was possibly dinner and a few, drinks and some fun at the club. It was Hyoyeon's idea to tell Jiwon their plan so that they could come up with different options. Jiwon organized it so his parents will look after Minjun. Somehow Jiwon managed to keep it in the back, of his mind so he wouldn't give anything away.

 

Momo woke up on her birthday, feeling happy already. It was quiet for a minute or two as she looked, at the clock on the bedside table. Noticing it was already after seven, as she slowly got up there were a few surprises. On the bed on Jiwon's side were a couple of roses and a birthday card. Momo smiled instantly it was clear today, was going to be a good day. Slowly making her way to the kitchen she, could hear Jiwon entertaining their son. Which was evident as Momo could hear Minjun's little laugh.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, she smiled, as she watched them. Minjun was the first to notice; he got all excited seeing his mum. Then Jiwon noticed he smiled as he went over to her, holding her a little as he said “happy birthday,” “thank you” Momo continued to smile even as they kissed a few moments later. It was simply perfect then they had to come back to reality, since Jiwon was cooking and Minjun wanted his mum to hold him.

 

It was a little after eleven both their parents arrived, Momo's mum surprising her with their lunch plans. Of course, at this point, nothing could stop how happy she was feeling. Nothing seemed to wipe the smile off of her face either. They headed to a nice restaurant in town; it wasn't too busy which was good. Although it wouldn't have bothered them really, Minjun was his usual quiet self. Happily eating his little snacks. Lunch was good everyone enjoyed, themselves. Especially Momo who thought today, couldn’t get more wonderful.

 

After the filling lunch, Momo was a little tired, but still feeling good. It was a surprise she noticed that Minjun was going with Jiwon's parents. And he seemed pretty content with that; they headed home. Since it was just the two of them they, decided to relax while watching a movie. Of course, Momo was none the wiser. A little before four Soyou and Hyoyeon arrived, both excitedly saying 'happy birthday.' Before Soyou added, "we have planned the perfect, evening for you miss Momo." She laughed a little, "really? What did you have in mind."

Hyoyeon took over "to begin with we've booked, a table for nine at a restaurant in town." "And then we're going to head to the club for, dancing and drinks" it fell quiet in the room. "Wow, that's quite a plan" Momo took a few minute, before smiling brightly. It was a little over an hour later when they headed, out for dinner. Momo wasn’t surprised that the table had, a private setting. Which was a good idea considering, Kogyeol, Chaeyoung, Eun Ae. Dahyun, and Sunyoul decided to sing ‘happy birthday’ a little too loudly.

So, Momo was so busy smiling and laughing a little. Soon they had entrees as they decided what they wanted, as they waited they talked. She was only a little embarrassed when Soyou brought up a certain memory. Even though Momo was slightly mortified, it got everyone laughing. Which is what Soyou had in mind, as they ate there were a few different conversations. Once they were all done and feeling a little full, they slowly headed to the club. It was a surprise to people waiting in line, that it didn’t take them all that long to get in.

The music was the perfect mix so, most people were dancing. They all headed to the bar to get some drinks, the annoying part is that it did take a few minutes before they were served. But in the time they waited they danced a little, it was obvious that Momo was having the best birthday. She was having the best night, it wasn’t new to anyone who had seen them. Or anyone who knew them that when they, were dancing they were in a world all their own. It made a few people jealous. They danced for a while before heading home.

A few of their friends staying for a while longer, once they were back and had gotten changed it didn’t take all that long. Before they both fell asleep.


End file.
